


Would You Be So Kind

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Series: WYBSK Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Baseball, Cas is indie fight me, Christmas, Crying, Diners, Drinking, Eventual Romance, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, GSA, Halloween, Indie Music, Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, Museums, Nerd Castiel (Supernatural), Not-Picnics, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Picnics, Playlist, Recreational Soccer, Skipping Class, Stargazing, Trains, Tutoring, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Michael looked at him, "you've been daydreaming about Dean Winchester since freshman year and nothing has happened. This has taken up three years of your life. Do you really want it to consume your senior year too?""Michael's right," Gabriel commented. "I've been rooting for you but at this point you either need to make a move, or move on."Castiel sighed, "I guess you're right."AKA; Castiel Novak has been in love with Dean Winchester for three years, knowing all the while that Dean is completely unaware of his existence. But that all changes one day when Dean asks for help in math class. Plenty of fun, friendship, and maybe even romance ensues.





	1. September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Welcome to my Bullshit! This is gonna be a cute chap, hope you enjoy!!! Updates are every other Thursday!!
> 
> Heres the link to Cas's playlist, its what I always listen to while writing this... https://open.spotify.com/user/now0m3imbl19x2prma7jbwygu/playlist/2GEDlBCZDaOMVEQDT6EOw8?si=8ux5VNIdQZGz9iJijSivMg

Michael sat his lunch tray down, looking at his brother who was staring intently across the cafeteria.

"Michael," Gabriel whined. "He's doing it again."

"Yeah, and Gabe wont let me slap him," Luce added. 

He rolled his eyes, "let me handle it." He went to stand beside Castiel, "I have to do everything around here."

"Come on just let me slap them one good time," Luce pleaded. 

Michael ignored him, "Castiel," he waved a hand in front of his face. "Castiel," he repeated firmly, and snapped his fingers in front of his face.

Suddenly Castiel's eyes darted around, landing on his brother. "I didn't do it!" He held his hands up defensively, "whatever it is Gabe and Luce started it."

His brothers groaned in unison, and Gabriel threw a handful of corn at him. "Give it up already," he said, and Castiel had to resist the urge to punch his annoying-as-shit little brother in the face.

"He's got a point Castiel." Michael looked at him, "you've been daydreaming about Dean Winchester since freshman year and nothing has happened."

"Michael keep it down," Castiel hissed.

"Nobody is listening," Luce rolled his eyes and silently mocked Michael as he continued to talk.

"This has taken up three years of your life. Do you really want it to consume your senior year too?"

"Michael's right," Gabriel commented. "I've been rooting for you but at this point you either need to make a move, or move on."

Castiel felt like his younger brother was staring directly into his soul, and he sighed. "I guess you're right."

He blocked out his siblings conversations- it was just the typical first day of school stuff anyway- and buried himself in his sketchbook. He made an attempt to work on his Get To Know You self portrait assignment from advanced art, but his mind kept wandering.

All he could think about was earlier that morning when Dean was staring out the window in English, and the smirk he flashed when he noticed Castiel looking.

He was hopeless.

The next day Castiel sat in his math class scolding himself as he watched the door, waiting for Dean to walk in. When he did, Castiel quickly busied himself with counting all the punctuation marks on page 129 of his book. Anything to keep himself from staring like a creep.

Lisa Braeden sat down next to him like she always did, and Castiel was thankful for another distraction. He turned to her, "hey Lisa did you- oh."

Castiel's heart nearly stopped as he came face to face with none other than Dean Winchester.

"Lisa traded seats with me so she could see better, hope you don't mind." He shook his head silently, "its Casper, right?"

He gulped, "Castiel, actually." He was sure he was blushing, and he hoped to god Dean couldn't hear his heart pounding.

Dean whistled, "Castiel huh? That's one hell of a name," he smiled. "I heard you do math club?"

"Its mathletes, but basically yeah." He felt a nervous smile creep onto his face, "its dumb, I know."

"Nerd," he rolled his eyes and Castiel felt his heart drop. Dean must have noticed a change in his face because he quickly smiled, "relax Cas, I'm just kidding. My brother does mathletes too. Sam, really tall kid?"

His heart fluttered at the nickname, "yeah I know-"

"Bell rings in three, two-" Mrs. Curtis loomed at her watch and pointed as the bell rang. "Homework in the basket and phones away."

"Shit-" Dean dug through his bag, "hey Cas what did you get for four and five?"

Cas quickly supplied him with the answers, his stomach flipping when Dean smiled and took their homework up.

Class went on as usual, Cas's heart fluttering every time Dean asked for help on a problem. By the end of the period his head was swirling, and he couldn't contain his smile as Dean called out "later Cas!"

The hour long bus ride didn’t even phase him, he had a seat all to himself and he pulled out his sketchbook. His hand took over and before he knew it the ride was over and he had several new profile sketches of Dean. He was sitting out in the backyard after supper when Anna found him.

"Hey kid," she sat next to him on the old swing set. "I brought you a lemon bar, I know they're your favorite."

"Thanks Anna," he dropped a lit match into the metal pail at his feet, watching as it singed the paper before fizzling out. Cas sighed and took the plate from his sister.

"You burning your art again?" He nodded and she pulled a page out of the bucket. "These are really good Castiel, you sure you want to burn them?"

"Yeah I'm sure," he took the paper from her hand and lit a match under it, watching as it caught fire. "It feels wrong, I've never asked if I can draw him. It feels like an invasion of privacy."

Anna sighed, "whatever you say man, but I know when something is up. What's wrong?"

"He called me Cas."

"He what?!"

"Its nothing," he shrugged as Anna's eyes widened in interest. "He just sat next to me and called me Cas. It's a nickname, not a marriage proposal."

"Castiel that's great!" She jumped up, "that's amazing oh my god!"

"Anna wait!" Cas groaned as his sister ran inside, realizing he should not have told Anna anything. He didn't realize how true that was though until the following day at lunch.

"How's it going, Cas?" Gabriel smirked at him.

"Dammit Anna," Cas sat his lunch down and collapsed into his chair. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

"Why don't you go sit with your boyfriend," Gabe taunted, "there's an empty seat at the table."

Cas grabbed his brother's arm, "stop pointing!" He looked over and sighed in relief when he found that Dean was unaware of the commotion. He must have felt Cas's eyes on him though, because he turned and gave Cas a quick smile and wave.

"Face it Castiel, you're in love," Michael gave him a look.

"I am not! I'm over him," he lied.

"Over him?" Gabriel rolled his eyes, "you got over Dean Winchester, the love of your dumb fucking life, in a week and a half? Bullshit."

Luce crossed his arms and nodded, "I've read your diary Castiel. Its full of hearts and stars and that dumb jock's name scribbled in the margins of all that flowery shit you write."

"I don't have a diary," another lie. Castiel knew his brother hadn't read it- the details were wildly inaccurate- but he made a note to self to change its hiding place, just in case.

A week of school went by with nothing unusual, every day was basically the same. Cas sat down one day in English, staring out the window.

"Morning Cas," Dean smiled and slid into the seat next to him just as class started.

Cas gave him a quick glance and returned to his work before he realized.

He knew for a fact that Dean wasn't struggling in English, in fact he had one of the highest averages in the class. Were they friends now? He shook it off, saying nothing at lunch.

All of third period was a blur, Cas didn't even do his art assignment, instead finishing up the math homework he totally blanked on the night before. Who could have predicted that Dean would be shooting hoops in a tight fitting tank top in the driveway across the street? It wasn’t his fault that he could see right out the window from the desk in his bedroom.

So maybe he was still in love with Dean. That wasn't his fault either.

Before he really knew what was happening, the bell rang and Cas was finding his way through the hallways. He had never been great with social situations, and walking to class was definitely one of his least favorite things. It was loud and crowded and everyone traveled in packs, gossiping and shoving each other around. He put his ear buds in and pressed play, letting Have You Ever Seen The Rain by Creedence Clearwater Revival fill the fuzzy space inside his head.

He had barely made it through the first verse when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Cas! Hey man," Cas flinched but smiled when he saw Dean.

"Hello Dean."

"Did you do the homework last night? In not sure about some of the answers," he guided them into the classroom.

"Yeah, no problem I can help."

Cas couldn’t help but smile as they went over the problems, helping Dean when he stumbled through an equation. The rest of the class went seamlessly, and Cas felt like nothing could bring him down as he collected his things and packed them up.

“Hey Cas,” Dean swung his backpack over one shoulder and stuffed the other hand in his pocket. He looked almost nervous, and Cas felt his heart skip a beat.

“Yes?”

“I was thinking-”

“Oh no,” Cas joked, and Dean laughed quietly.

He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, opening his mouth to speak. “I’m not doing too well in math, I never have really done well, and I know that it’s important ‘cause I wanna graduate and all that-” he sighed, “I’m rambling, sorry.”

Cas gave him a gracious smile. It was endearing, the way Dean stumbled through his words. It made him want to step right up and kiss him, right then and there.

“Anyway, could you help me out?” He looked up at Cas, his eyes wide. It was a side of him Cas hadn’t seen yet and he knew in an instant he wanted more.

“Of course,” he nodded.

Dean’s face broke from question into a wide grin, “wanna head over to The Roadhouse? I could give you a ride, we could grab a bite to eat and go over the homework?”

Cas couldn’t believe this was actually happening. “Sounds like a plan to me, I just have to call my sister Anna, tell her I won’t be home on the bus.”

"No problem Cas," he started out the door, "you do that and I'll pull my car around. Meet me in front of the school," he smiled and Cas nearly died.

After a quick call with Anna, in which Cas first begged her not to tell their brothers and then switched to threatening her with blackmail, he headed down the front steps of the school. He saw Dean leaning against the hood of his car, and god it was hot.

He tossed his bag in the backseat and sat on the passenger side, aware of every movement he made.

Dean slid into the driver's seat and started the engine with a proud smile on his face. "Cas, this is baby. Baby," he patted the dashboard, "this is Cas."

“This is a really nice car Dean.” He listened to the purr of the engine, and the quiet classic rock playing through the car’s speakers.

Cas’s heart almost stopped as Dean put his hand on the passenger headrest. He switched the car into reverse and looked out the rear window. “She’s a ‘67 Chevy Impala, my pride and joy.”

It was a ten minute drive to The Roadhouse, and Cas breathed deeply as they stepped in. Dean pointed to a booth in the corner, “we can sit there. I’ll be over in a minute.”

Cas inspected the menu as he waited for Dean to return, occasionally rearranging his pencils and papers. Deep down he knew this wasn’t a date, but he still wanted everything to be perfect.

“Know what you want?” Dean sat down across from him with a basket of fried okra. “I always get the same thing so I’m ready whenever you are.”

“Can I be honest with you?”

“Sure man,” Dean grinned and popped a piece of okra into his mouth, then quickly swallowed. “Oh god, you’re not vegan, are you?”

Cas bust out laughing, “no, nothing that bad,” he clutched his stomach and tried to breathe correctly. “I’ve just never eaten here before.”

“Never?” Dean’s eyes widened and Cas nodded. “Damn Cas, you haven’t lived until you’ve had one of Ellen’s cheeseburgers.”

Cas smiled, “a cheeseburger it is, I guess.”

A waitress appeared beside their table and Cas handed her his menu. “I’ll have a cheeseburger and a side of fries, and water to drink please.” She smiled and jotted down the order, turning to Dean.

He ordered and handed over his menu with a smile. When he turned to face Cas their eyes locked, and Cas felt the blushing begin. “So, what the hell were we doing in class today?”

Cas laughed and pushed the textbook over, “growth and decay. Here, I’ll show you.”

He went over the formula with Dean, walking him through the problems as they waited for their food. He couldn’t help but watch as Dean worked through the top half of the sheet on his own, biting his lip in concentration and tapping the eraser on the paper.

“Plain cheeseburger?”

Cas snapped out of his trance and looked at the waitress. “That’d be mine,” he smiled and took the plate.

She handed Dean his food, the check, and a to go box with a quick wink and a smile. Cas felt his heart sink a little but played it off. “What was that all about?” He put on a smile and took a bite of the cheeseburger, Damn, it was good.

“What, the wink?” Cas nodded in reply and Dean laughed a little, “oh, it’s nothing.”

“Nothing is ever really nothing, Dean.”

He shrugged, “my dad’s a truck driver, he’s not home all the time. Ellen looks out for me an’ Sam, gives us free food whenever we come here.”

Cas smiled, “that’s really nice of her.” He reached for the check but Dean grabbed it away.

“My treat.”

He tried to take the check from him but Dean stuffed it into his jacket pocket. “Dean I can’t let you-”

“Just shut up and let me pay. It’s a thank you, Cas. Take it.”

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes.

They sat together until the sun sank low in the sky, and when Dean drove him home Cas stood on his porch until the car was out of sight, a dumb smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay first chap! Comments would be greatly appreciated, I live on validation lol


	2. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up everybody I typed this chapter in an hour so feel free to point out any typos, cause noting I write is ever beta read.

The strange warmth of September melted with time, giving way to the crisp air of October. Leave a changed an left the trees sticking out like flames against the dull grey sky. 

Cas sat on the bus, soaking in the weather outside. This was his favorite kind of day, when the sky was dark and clouded and the air was cool as the wind whipped about. He let the music fill up the space in his head and drown out the noise around him. There was just one problem. 

None of his music fit. 

The day was chaotic in nature and Brother by NEEDTOBREATHE just had the wrong vibe. Cas skipped through a solid thirty songs before nearly giving up. Curse his stupid taste in music. He scrolled through all the music that wasn't on his main playlist searching for anything worth his time. Finally he found the album Night Visions by Imagine Dragons. He silently thanked god for his weird semi-emo,phase in middle school as the beat dropped in Radioactive. 

Inside the school Cas found Dean in their normal seats at the back of the classroom. He spotted a post-it-note stuck to Dean's back and squinted at it, sitting his bag down beside the desk. 

"You be got a- uh-" he pulled,the post-it off Dean's back and stuck it on the table. "Here."

"Best Bi... Ha ha very funny, cause I'm hi," he deadpanned. "Looks like Jo's handwriting, nice one Jo!" He crumpled it up and threw it across the room at his friend with a well placed eye roll. 

Cas laughed as No made a face at him and turned back to Dean. "You're bi?"

He nodded, "yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"No! No no, definitely not, I- uh-" Cas stuttered. "I'm the president of the GSA, actually."

Dean quirked an eyebrow, "GSA?"

"Gay Straight Alliance. We meet on Tuesdays in the library after school, you should come some time- if you want, that is." Cas felt his stomach lurch as he realized he had just invited one of the most popular student athletes in their school to join the Gay Club. 

"Whats it like?" He seemed genuinely interested, and Cas felt an all new kind of fear. 

"Its all really laid back, we meet up in the library and have snacks and chat and listen to music. Its really just a safe space to hang out with friends and be who you are," he shrugged. "Oh, and we go to pride weekend once a year."

"Sounds nice, I might have to check it out," Dean smiled as the bell rung, and just like that the conversation was over. 

Cas stared at the open textbook, trying to retain any kind if information. No matter how hard he tried, the theme of the passage eluded him and he was stuck with nothing but his own thoughts for company. They spiraled out of control as he tapped his pencil insistently. 

Why in hell did he invite Dean to the GSA? Sure, it seemed like a good idea in the moment... But afterwards? Cas was sure he was screwed. He wouldn't be able to stand it if Dean fell for one of the other members of the club. Watching the love of his life be in a happy, healthy relationship with one of the few true friends he had? That ain't it, chief.

Cas still hadn't gotten rid of the What If's by the time school ended. He ignored the swirling in his head as he chatted with Dean at The Roadhouse. 

"God I love Halloween," Dean rearranged the rubber monster figures on the window ledge beside their,booth 

"Really? I didn't peg you for a holiday guy." Dean nodded, and Cas took that piece of information and stored it away. The more he knew about Dean, the better. 

He shrugged, a strangely nostalgic look,in his eyes. "Guess its just the kid in me," he stole one of Cas's fries. "Matter of fact I still dress up every year. For the fun of it. Not for candy," he quickly added. 

"You do the spirit day?"

"Of course I do," Dean grinned. "A chance to be someone else for,a day? In high school? He'll yeah man."

He sighed internally, greatful that he wouldnt be the only senior he knew dressing up this year. He finished up his fries in silence, waiting for Dean to complete the math homework. 

*****

Cas stood in front of the mirror, messing with his hair. He fidgeted with his leather jacket and bit his lip, wondering if his costume was just a little bit too nerdy.

"Quit it."

Cas snapped out of his trance, turning to his sister. "What do you mean," he played it off, trying to pretend he wasn't second guessing himself.

Anna rolled her eyes and leaned on the doorframe, "you're overthinking again, I see it in your eyes. I don't have time to be your therapist right now but trust me on this. Whatever it is you're thinking about? Nobody cares."

"GET YOUR SHIT THE BUS IS HERE," Gabriel yelled from downstairs.

Anna disappeared for a second, "HE'S COMING," she shouted. "AND WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, ASSHOLE."

Cas laughed and grabbed his bag, moving out the door past his sister. "Thanks for the pep talk Anna, it's good to know that no one cares," he joked.

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"Sure it isn't," he called back as he headed down the stairs.

At school Cas was relieved to see almost everyone in costume. There were Scream masks everywhere, along with multiple Batmen, assorted zombies, and a strangely large number of anime cosplayers.

He caught up to Dean in the middle of the hallway, inspecting his costume. Black jeans, black shirt, black jacket, black fingerless gloves, a quiver full of fake arrows and- was that eyeliner?

Cas looked him up and down, "who are you supposed to be, sad emo robin hood?"

Dean gave him a quick once over. "I could say the same about you, offbrand Rosa Diaz."

Cas rolled his eyes, "yeah whatever," he joked. "So what are you?"

"Hawkeye," he replied. "You?"

"Ninth Doctor."

Dean rolled his eyes with a smile and Cas felt his heart flutter. "Of course you are, you dork."

In attempts to take his mind off the butterflies in his stomach, he changed the subject. "I heard there's going to be a party tonight at David Turner's house. You going?"

Dean shook his head, "nah, every year me and Lisa take her little brother trick or treating. It's not exactly partying, but that kid is great. Are you going?"

"Are you serious? I wasn't even invited, man."

Dean laughed at that, and cas felt his stomach twist into happy, shaky knots once again.

The first half of the day went by smoothly and Cas found himself staring across the cafeteria at lunch. He couldn't help it, that eyeliner was hot.

"Whatcha looking at Cas," Luce smirked, adjusting his cherry red bomber jacket.

"Shut up," Cas replied, annoyed.

"Is he going to that party tonight?" Gabriel slid into the booth, "Me and Luce could get you in if you want. For a price, that is."

Cas shook his head, "he's not going. Plus, I don't think you would want me there anyway."

"You've got that right," Luce gave Gabe a cold stare.

Michael stood from where he had been sitting in silence and listening to toss his plate in the nearest trash can. "Well mom and dad are taking me on college tours all weekend, starting tonight. So you'll have the house to yourself unless Anna's still there, which I highly doubt she will be."

He sighed, poking absently at the cafeteria mystery meat with his fork. "I won't break anything, I promise. I'll probably just watch old horror movies or Leverage and go to bed early."

And thats exactly what he was doing. He was lounging on the couch in sweatpants and a hoodie, popcorn bowl in his lap when Anna burst in through the front door. 

"Get your ass off the couch, little bro!" She headed into the kitchen with her grocery bags, "you and me are getting wasted!"

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Cas got up from his spot on the couch, "don't you have some cool college party to be at?"

"Yeah, no. There were way to many frat boys there and I'm really not in the mood to have a shit ton of drunk guys hanging all over me," she called from somewhere upstairs. Dear god she moved fast. 

Cas looked in the grocery bags. Cranberry juice cocktail, vodka, ginger ale, club soda, pringles, oreos-

"Hey Cas," she shouted, and Cas jumped. 

"Hey what?"

"Put on some music. And none of that crap you listen to. Pick something good, got it?"

He rolled his eyes, grabbing the pringles and eating a few as he opened up Anna's phone. He scrolled for a while before picking her boy band playlist and hooking the phone up to the speakers. 

Anna came back down the stairs a few minutes later, pausing to listen to the music for a second. "New Kids On The Block," she nodded. "Nice one."

She pulled a large punch bowl out of the cabinets and grabbed the vodka. She poured herself a shot and downed it before emptying the entire bottle into the bowl. "Lets get this party started, shall we Cassie?"

Cas hated that nickname. 

Five episodes of Friends and three cups of punch later, Cas laid spread eagle on the coffee table. 

"Its bullshit Anna," he slurred. "Bull. Shit."

Anna made a face at the empty Pringles cab and looked at her brother. "I know, right? I can't believe we're out of chips," she pouted. 

Cas groaned loudly and rolled off the table onto the floor. "Not that you idiot," he whined. 

"Who you callin' shhhtupid?"

"'M talkin' about Dean! That stupid fucking attractive, funny, athletic, attractive..." He trailed off, staring at the ceiling, then looked at Anna. "What was I saying?"

Anna looked at him, a lost look,in her glazed eyes. "What was I? Were you... You were, uh-"

"Oh yeah, Dean." Cas nodded to himself, but made no further effort to continue. 

There was a solid ten minutes in which Cas became way too invested in the episode they were watching and Anna disappeared into the kitchen. When the episode finished and Netflix asked if he wanted to continue, Cas stared eagerly but didnt even try to find the remote. 

"Listen kid," Anna appeared beside him. 

"WHAT THE- Where the hell did you come from!?"

"The kitchen, duh. I was making cookies." Cas gave her a look which she either ignored or just didn't see. "Look, you're in love with this guy, aren't you?"

"Nnnnnnnyes," Cas shook his head. 

"You're in love."

There was a pause while Cas ate an oreo, a sad look in his eyes. "Alright FINE! I'm madly in love with Dean Whatever The Fuck His Middle Name Is Winchester! So what if I want to wear his stupid letterman jacket and kiss his stupid face! And so what if I want to go to a movie and make out and then go do other things in the backseat of that sweet, sweet, sexy Chevy whatever it is!"

"Castiel! Damn, you really do feel regular teen shit." Anna nodded, "this is new info."

"Oh buzz off! I'm seventeen," he slurred, "I'm allowed to be horny and hopeless."

"Whatever man," she shrugged. "Just listen. You gotta make your move! Write him a love letter, or get in his pants for all I care. Just man up and do it!"

"You wanna know something?"

"Not if it has to do with that 'his car makes me horny' crap."

Cas pointedly ignored her, "I've spent three years pining after that bastard, and becoming friends with him didn't make it any easier. It made it worse, Anna. WORSE."

She nodded, "you're damn right it did."

"Its horrible. Every time he looks at me and smiles I feel like I'm gonna hurl all over that stupid math... Thing."

"You're gonna hurl?"

"ANNA! Focus! I'm pouring my heart out over here," Cas whined. "I just can't stand his stupid perfect teeth and that damn cologne he wears and the way he bites his lip when he dies the math homework and-" he looked over to see Anna nodding off. 

"WAKE UP!"

Anna screeched and scrambled off the couch. "My cookies!"

By the end of the night they had both eaten all of the cooking before Cas promptly threw up. Anna made sure he made it safely up to his room before stumbling off to crash in Gabe and Luce's room. 

*****

Cas sat outside the school sipping his tea and trying to ignore the pounding in his head. Thus was his worst hangover to date, which wasn't all that impressive when he considered that this was only his third hangover.

"Yo Cas!"

He winced at the volume and grimaced as Dean jogged over. "Morning," he groaned. 

"Are you... Drunk?" He looked concerned and Cas felt his stomach do something funny. 

"Not drunk, just hungover." He tipped his cup up, finishing it off. 

"At least you've got coffee. Whenever I'm hungover I always forget my wallet and have to beg for scraps from whatever frilly Starbucks shit Jo and Lisa have. It sucks," he shuddered for emphasis. 

"On, this isnt coffee, its tea."

Dean's eyes went wide, "oh no. If you're hungover you're gonna need some strong coffee."

Cas shrugged, "we were out at home." He looked up at Dean who checked his watch. 

"Come on Cas," Dean pulled him up and slung an arm around his shoulders, guiding him towards the car. "Theres a gas 'n sip five minutes down the street with a killer cappuccino machine."

Cas leaned heavily on Dean, nit caring what it looked like. "But-"

"We have time. Plus, I could use some gas statuon coffee myself."

Dean smiled, and Cas couldn't say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof we love gas station coffee  
Comments would make my year, hope you enjoyed!


	3. December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up my lovely readers!!! I was an idiot and didn't finalize this update until the day is was set to be posted, so feel free to comment if you see any typos!! Love you guys, hope you enjoy!!

Cas pressed play on his Epic Christmas Playlist and smiled. He had all the essentials; candy canes, hot chocolate, christmas crafts and all the assorted supplies they would need.

“Alright can you guys help me set out newspapers?”

Sarah groaned and detached herself from her girlfriend Katherine. “We’re in highschool, do we really need newspapers?”

“For you, yes.”

Sarah swatted at Tony as she went to grab newspapers, and they dissolved into quiet bickering.

"Hey, uh," Veronica tapped Cas on the shoulder and pointed towards the door. He turned and felt his stomach drop. 

"Dean, you came to a meeting!" Cas smiled and beckoned him over. 

"Guys, this is Dean," Cas turned around and gave the rest of the group his best 'Stay On Your Best Behavior' glare. They all knew about their club president's long term crush and he did  _ not _ need them spilling the beans to Dean. 

"So, do we need to do introductions?" Cas kicked himself for sounding like a teacher on the first day of school. 

"That would be really good," Dean looked embarrassed, "'cause I don't know any of your names."

After a quick round of introductions Cas let out a sigh of relief. So far everything was fine! It was all going well until Michael grabbed him by the arm. "Cas what the hell is-"

Cas shushed him frantically, then turned to Sarah. "Could you get everything started? We're going to fill water cups."

He grabbed Michael and Anthony, dragging them along to the bathroom. Once inside he finally let go, leaving Michael wincing and rubbing his arm. 

"What the hell man!" Anthony threw his arms up, "you told him to come go a GSA meeting!? That's practically like asking him out. On a  _ date _ ."

"Not just any meeting," Michael added, "the  _ Christmas Craft Party _ ."

"I swear I didn't invite him!" Anthony and Michael both gave him looks, and he sighed. "At least, I didn't do it on purpose."

"How do you 'accidentally' give someone the  _ exact date, time and location of an event! _ " Anthony peered at him and Michael nodded in agreement. 

"It didn't go down like that! Look, I found out he was bi one morning in English, and for some god awful reason my mouth disconnected from my very logical brain and decided it would be a  _ wonderful _ idea to tell the most popular guy in the entire school that we meet in the library on Tuesdays." He shrugged, "when he didn't show up for a month I just figured he wasn't interested."

Anthony quirked an eyebrow, looking to Michael and then back at Cas. "So you didn't invite him?"

"No!" Cas ran a hand through his hair, his nerves feeling like frantic lightning under his skin. 

"He just showed up here. On his own."

Cas looked at Anthony, wondering why he was asking such dumb questions. "Yes! Of course he did, have you even been listening t-"

"This is great news!" Anthony pumped his fist and grinned at Michael who was jumping up and down with child like excitement. 

"We gotta celebrate, we- we gotta get stoned in my basement!"

"I can't believe you finally did it!" 

Their comments left Cas staring at them, trying to catch a hint of whatever details he had obviously missed. "Could you maybe explain what it is that I did?"

Michael stopped partying and looked at him. "Don't you see it?"

"Dude," Anthony put a hand on Cas's shoulder. "Dean is  _ obviously _ in to you."

Cas shook his head, "no way, we're just friends."

Michael dragged his hand down,his face, groaning. "Put it all together, Cas."

"Put  _ what _ together?!"

Anthony pursed his lips, glaring at Cas."well your first clue,was the nickname. Michael, what does Rich call you," he turned towards Micheal with an annoyed look in his eyes. 

"Mikey," he blushed as he said it, rocking on his toes sheepishly. 

"Right," he faced Cas again. "And what does Sarah call Katherine?"

Cas tilted his head to the side, squinting. "She calls her Kathy- what does this have to do with anything?"

"Dean christened you with your nickname, and that's a very intimate thing to do."

Cas crossed his arms in defiance. "My name's a mouthful. As soon as I told you about it you started calling me Cas too." He switched his focus to Michael, "should I go tell Rich that you're in love with me just because you use an easier, shorter version of my given name?"

"You're missing the point Cas!" Anthony looked like a petulant child as he stomped, "Sarah was the first to call Katherine Kathy. Rich was the first to call  _ him _ Mikey.  _ Dean _ was the first to call  _ you _ Cas."

"That is not nearly enough proof, Anthony, and you know that." Cas tried to busy himself filling cups with water, but Anthony wasn't having any of it. 

He scoffed, "you want more? Alright. Explain the rides home every single day."

"Easy, I don't have a car and he does. He's just being a good friend."

"Lies. What about the dinner dates at The Roadhouse," Anthony stood girl. "What's your reasoning for that?"

Cas turned bright red, "they're not dinner dates, they're tutoring sessions. I'm just helping him with math."

"Bullshit. What about the way he smiled when you were happy to see him and the fact that he remembered something you said offhandedly said a month ago and-"

"And the coffee after Halloween," Michael supplied. 

"And the coffee!"

"He was just concerned for me. As a friend," Cas protested. 

"He drove you off campus before school started, took you to the gas station,  _ paid for your coffee- _ "

"Alright," Cas exclaimed. "I lived it, you don't have to go over every event in graphic detail."

Anthony gave him the Look To End All Looks, complete with sass in his eyes and annoyance on his lips. "First of all, I wasn't using graphic detail so calm the fuck down. Second, you and me not know your own sister wouldn't do that for you."

Cas couldn't find it in himself,to argue with Anthony, especially with the look he was giving. He might not have been big or strong, but Anthony Higgins could be utterly  _ terrifying _ when he wanted to be. 

"No offense man, but you're an idiot." Michael pushed his shoulder and filled up the water cups. 

"Come on guys, Dean and I are just friends."

Anthony groaned, probably for the millionth time since they had entered the bathroom. "Whatever, it's your funeral, but we gotta get back in there."

Michael nodded, "dude, Veronica's a wild card-"

"And Rich obviously feels threatened by him," Anthony added, Michael nodding behind him. 

"Alright," Cas agreed. "Let's go."

Back in the library he saw Dean attempting to paint a wooden nutcracker. Key word; attempting. He was doing a terrible job, pain running down the wooden figure and dripping all over his hands. He had even managed to get some in his hair. 

Cas slid into the seat next to Dean's. "Need some help?"

Dean laughed, "my mom was the only artsy one in the family."

He took the figure from Dean's hand and gave him a napkin. "Okay, no offense but this ia trash," he cracked a grin. 

"None taken," Dean wiped his hands off and Cas decided not to tell him about the paint in his hair. It was way too adorable. 

"I'll show you how it's done," he handed Dean a new nutcracker. "You were using too much paint. The trick is to get less than you need, it dries quicker that way."

"Less is more," Dean looked at the paintbrush skeptically. "Alright."

Together they painted multiple figures, made an assortment of other crafts and Christmas cards. When the last paper chain was finished Cas stood with a proud smile on his face.

"Remember, we're going to the nursing home to deliver these next weekend." He went about putting the crafts away in boxes, humming Last Christmas as he went. 

"You need any help?"

Cas turned around a punched blindly, hitting his stalker directly in the nose. 

There was a groan, stumbling backwards. "Cas! Dude, it's just me," Dean held his nose and Cas's hands flew to his mouth as he gasped. 

"Oh my god! Dean, shit I'm sorry, are you okay?" He reached out, putting his hand on Dean's arm instinctively. In a split second of Hopelessly Romantic Teenage Thought he realized it would be insanely easy to kiss him right now, if it wasn't for the hand covering Dean's nose and the fact that Cas had literally just  _ punched him in the face. _

Dean laughed, "its fine, i've been through worse," He pulled his hand away, "it's not broken, so that's good," he managed a smile and Cas felt his heartbeat start to rush like he was on crack. 

"You can't scare me like that! Why are you even still here," he asked, backing away. 

Dean shrugged, "figured I'd give you a ride home."

Cas's heart melted down to his toes and he thought back on,what Anthony and Michael had said earlier. "You don't have to do that, Dean. I can just take the late bus."

"It's no problem Cas," he placed the last craft into a box and closed it. "I'll help you carry these down to the car."

*****

The last day before Christmas break was always full of mindless activities, and Cas likes it that way. In first block they watched The Year Without A Santa Claus, which he learned was Dean's favorite Christmas special as a kid. In second block they watched How The Grinch Stole Christmas, in third block it was The Santa Clause, and by fourth block they were just making paper snowflakes.

“Is it bad that as an eighteen year old, I am thoroughly enjoying this?”

Cas shook his head, “no way, this is weirdly satisfying.” He folded his paper carefully, cutting the edges so it would make a circle.

Dean shrugged, “that's good enough for me.”

Cas smiled to himself and watched as he cut the paper. He could tell that it was going to turn out chunky and weird, but the smile on Dean’s face was adorable. He was focused on cutting little triangle onto the edges of the folded paper.

When he unfolded it, he made a face at the clunky edges. “Dude, I’m so bad at this,” he laughed, holding the snowflake up for Cas to see.

“It’s not that bad…” he laughed too, unable to keep up his lie. “Okay, it’s horrible.”

“How are you so good at these?” Dean took a new piece of paper from the stack and began folding it.

“Anna taught me how to make these when I was seven. We make them every year to decorate her room with, it's sort of a tradition,” he shrugged, unfolding his own snowflake and holding it up to Dean, who rolled his eyes.

“No fair man.”

That afternoon they rode in the car, chatting about anything and everything and jamming to All I Want For Christmas Is You. Cas couldn’t help the sad feeling in his chest as they pulled into the driveway.

Dean put the car in park and turned to his friend. "I got you something."

Cas felt his stomach flip, "you didn't have to get me anything," he could barely form words at this point. 

"I saw it and I thought you'd like it," he smiled and handed Cas a small wrapped square. 

He took the gift, his stomach twisting from guilt and nerves. "But I didn't get you anything, if I had known-"

"Just shut up and open it, will you?"

Cas gulped, tearing the corners of the paper. He meticulously unwrapped it, revealing a red and yellow CD case. "What-"

"It's the Beatles. You like them, right?" Dean rubbex the back of his neck nervously.

"They're one of my favorite bands."

Relief flooded Dean's face, "it's all of their number one hits."

"Dean, this is perfect," he grinned. "Thank you."

"Its nothing," Dean smiled and Cas prayed to god his heart wasn't beating as loud as it felt. "Now get out of my car," he joked. 

Cas stepped out, laughing. "Merry Christmas," he smiled. 

"Merry Christmas Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm are they in love? Are they just buddies? Cas may never know...  
Yo there are so many little things about this fix that I want people to know,so I'm trying something new: if you comment you'll get a fun fact/detail about this fic that will not be covered in the story!


	4. January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo what up I'm posting this a whole day early to make up for the fact that it will most likely be three weeks before the next update comes out, sorry! Also, this chap isn't quite as long as the others (it's wordcount is 1,913 and I usually try to hot 2,000) but the next update will also be longer than normal, so I think that makes up for it  
anyway, enjoy chapter four!

Cas packed his duffel bag with everything he would need for the weekend. Clothes, toiletries, assorted allergy medicines, books, etc. Anna stood against the doorframe and watched her brother as he fixed his hair in the mirror. 

She checked her watch, "you've been up here for ten minutes, he's probably gonna bail if you don't hurry up and get your ass down there."

Cas groaned, "this is a nightmare at its finest."

"Oh yeah," Anna's voice dripped with pure deadpan sarcasm as she stared him down. "The guy you've been in love with for the past three years invited you to spend the weekend at his house, it's a living hell," she rolled her eyes, "you two are  _ obviously _ going to smash."

"Anna!" Cas felt his face heat up at her assumption, "I'm going over there to help him study for our math exam."

"For three nights? Bullshit."

Cas grabbed his bag, "whatever Anna." He hurried down the stairs, rushing out the door and lifting a coat over his head to keep him safe from the icy rain. He thanked God that the heat was on in the car as he clambered into the backseat. 

"Dear god," Sam exclaimed. "Close the door!" He shivered from the rush of cold air Cas had let in. 

"I hope you've got all your stuff," Dean commented as he pulled away from the curb. "Cause baby's heat hasn't been too stable lately, and I'm not turning her around."

"Fine by me," Cas rubbed his hands together in a desperate attempt to warm them up. He heard the well known intro to Eye Of The Tiger as it played over the car's speakers. Dean's loud, obnoxious, horribly off key singing somehow managed to put a smile on Cas's face. His fingers drummed against the steering wheel, pausing as he rounded a corner and starting up again once the car was set straight. Cas could hear Sam's quiet laughing in the front seat and he couldn't help but wonder if this was a regular occurrence after school. 

He spaced out after a minute or two, watching the raindrops find their way down the window as the grey world outside sped by. 

*****

Dean opened the door, "welcome to our humble abode," he spoke in what Cas assumed to be his best attempt at an English accent, and waved his arm like a butler showing Cas in. 

"I'm out," Sam grabbed a granola bar and headed off, presumably to his room. "Told Jess I'd call."

"You better not be having phone sex," Dean called out after him. Sam turned red and mumbled something akin to ‘jerk’ as he ducked into his room.

Cas sat took off his coat and held his bags up, turning to Dean. “Where should I put these?”

Dean walked off, nodding for Cas to follow him. “You can put them in my room.

Cas felt his stomach jolt and churn with nerves as he entered Dean’s room. Despite their four month friendship, the butterflies were never far away. His room was fairly small, the bed taking up a large chunk in the corner. His navy blue blackout curtains were open, shining light onto the ACDC, Metallica, and other assorted posters lining his walls. There was a desk covered in schoolwork, small tools and couple assorted car manuals pushed up against the wall. For some reason, all of this made Cas smile.

“Just drop your stuff on the floor,” Dean said. “You can go sit in the living room while I change real quick, these jeans are killing me.”

As Cas sat down on the maroon couch, his eye fell on a grey photo album in a basket under the coffee table. His gut told him that looking through it would be an utter violation of the Winchester’s privacy, but he still found himself reaching out towards it. He traced the curvy W on the cover, wiping the dust that had lingered on his finger off on to his pants.

He felt like a character in a mystery novel as he blew the remaining dust off the book’s cover and opened it up. He looked through the pictures in silent awe. The first few slots contained pictures of a wedding, and Cas assumed the happy couple was Mr. and Mrs. Winchester. Next came the baby pictures of Sam and Dean, then more chronicling their childhoods. He flipped through the pages, smiling at photos of the boys playing tee ball and grinning wide on Christmas morning.

“Hey Cas, you wanna watch a movie or something?”

_ Shit. _ Cas scrambled to put the photo album back where it belonged before Dean saw him, but it slipped from his hands, falling to the floor and spilling pictures everywhere.

“We have Scream, all the Friday the 13th movies-” He paused and looked down at Cas. “What-”

“I looked through the photo album,” he blurted. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have, but it was just sitting there and I couldn’t help it and I’m s-”

“Cas,” Dean cut him off. “Stop apologizing.”

“Sorry.”

Dean shot him a light hearted glare and sat down on the floor. He pulled a picture out of the pile and smiled, “this is a good one,” he held it up for Cas to see. It showed Dean, probably around seven years old, sitting with his mother on the ground. It was a candid shot, Dean wore a gap toothed grin as his mother told him something, holding a bundle of flowers out to her son.

“I assume this is your mother,” Cas asked.

“It was taken before she got sick.”

“Sick?” Cas saw Dean’s pained expression and immediately felt his stomach twist in guilt. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-”

“It’s alright,” Dean smiled, a sad look in his eyes. “She was diagnosed with cancer when I was seven, later on this year,” he gestured to the picture. “She died when I was ten.”

Cas felt his heart shatter, “Dean, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he placed the picture back into its slot. He sat there for a moment, staring at the photograph before turning to Cas. “She loved white daffodils. She’d pick some every spring and put them in a vase on the kitchen table. You would’ve loved her, she memorized poetry in her free time,” Dean laughed quietly. “She always said she should’ve been born in 1945, that way she could’ve been a teenager in the sixties. God I loved her stories,” his voice trailed off as he put the rest of the pictures back in place.

A comfortable silence fell over them, and Cas couldn’t help but think,  _ damn, I could get used to this. _

“Anyway,” Dean changed the subject, abruptly interrupting Cas’s daydreaming. “What do you say to watching a movie? We’ll have plenty of time to study over the weekend, so I figured a little relaxation could be fun.”

Cas nodded, a smile on his face as he moved to sit down on the couch. “Sounds good to me.”

Dean grinned, making Cas’s heart rush for the millionth time. “Great! I’ll go get Sammy and we can pop some popcorn!”

That night Cas was able to relax. His feet stayed propped on the coffee table as they watched the Ocean’s trilogy and ate  _ way _ too much popcorn. When the credits finally rolled on Ocean’s Thirteen, it was well past midnight. They set up camp in Dean’s room, Cas sleeping on the bed and Dean rolled up in a sleeping bag on the floor. They talked for a while, voices nothing but a hushed whisper, rambling on about anything and nothing, and everything in between. Cas drifted into a peaceful sleep somewhere around three in the morning.

Saturday was spent laughing as they attempted to get some studying done.

Dean clutched his stomach, “dude! You're telling me your brother routinely shows up to church wasted?” He laughed loudly, nearly knocking the textbook off the table.

“Yeah-” Cas managed between fits of laughter, “that’s Luce for you.” He was laughing so hard it hurt but he couldn’t have cared less. Dean’s wildly infectious laughter was his newfound favorite sound.

“Oh god-” Dean caught his breath and made a face.

“What’s wrong?”

Dean checked his phone, “we’ve listened to my whole playlist.” He zoned out for a minute, scrolling around on his phone.

Cas studied him, taking in his features. The dusting of freckles across his cheekbones resembled the stars in the night sky. He wanted to commit Dean’s face to memory, the sharp line of his jaw, the slope of his nose, the curve of his smile.

Dean looked up, and suddenly Cas was drowning in a sea of green. They held each other’s gaze for a moment before Dean blinked and smiled. “You can put on some music if you want,” he gestured towards Cas’s phone where it sat idle on the table.

“You sure?” Cas quirked an eyebrow and Dean nodded. He smiled and grabbed his phone, pulling up his playlist and letting the music play. He felt nerves creep up his spine, knowing his taste in music was wildly different from Dean’s. Dean listened to classic rock, things like ACDC, Aerosmith and Metallica. The closest Cas’s playlist got to classic rock was Creedence Clearwater Revival. His music consisted of songs by artists like Alec Benjamin, Danny O’Callaghan and Dodie.

The first song to play was Daisies. Cas winced when Dean made a face as the chorus played, “what the hell is this?”

“Sorry, it’s not for everyone, I’ll change it.” He reached for his phone but Dean swatted his hand away.

“Leave it,” he insisted. “You listen to my music all the time. I think I can listen to yours for once.”

Cas saw him grimace but nod, and he pulled his hand away. “Whatever you say,” he shrugged.

Sam stuck his head out of his room, “is that Children of Indigo?”

“For the love of god, Sam.”

* * * * *

Cas woke up Monday morning feeling great. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed, curling his toes and stretching his arms out with a yawn. He looked around the room, checking out the posters adorning the walls. There were the usual posters of rock bands, and Hot Girls With Classic Cars, but there was also one of Michael Bublé and one for Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Cas laughed quietly to himself at the similarity. Gabriel, a self proclaimed Bisexual Icon, had posterd exactly like these on his side of their room.

When Dean walked in wearing jeans but no shirt, Cas made a valiant attempt not to stare. He probably did anyway.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Dean gave him a warm smile and looked him over. “Sam’s making breakfast, you’ve probably got enough time for a quick shower before it’s ready.” He ran a hand through his still damp hair, leaving it sticking up in all directions. It was adorable.

Cas gulped down the urge to grab Dean’s face and kiss that stupid grin right off his lips, instead grabbing his bag and heading to the bathroom. He let the warm water run down his back and closed his eyes. For a brief moment he wondered how much longer he could keep up this friendship with Dean before his secret inevitably came out before he shoved that fear back down into the deep, paranoid corner of his brain it had come from and switched the water off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always, comments make my day!! I would love to hear what you guys think about this fic!
> 
> [11.11.19: I promise I will be updating soon, I'm so sorry about the wait!!! Chap 5 should be up before the end of the week]


	5. April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! In am so so so very sorry for not updating in forever!!!! Life got hectic and ya girl got writers block. I will try and get chap 6 written/posted in the next two weeks, but please be patient!!  
As promised this chapter is longer than the others (word count comes in at 3,105) partly as an apology for the time between updates, but mostly because there was so much plot and soccer to fit in amd I didn't want to cut anything out.  
Anyway, enjoy this mostly fluffy chap mwahahahaha
> 
> (P.S. thank you to thelazyhero-ttums for being my irl bestie and proof reading for mye, and thank you to LonelyLiv for your comments!!)

Two months passed like waves in the ocean, rolling and crashing with grace. There were high points and low points but overall, it was good. Cas did his schoolwork, awaited college application news, all the things a normal senior would do.

He sat in APUSH one warm, April mid morning chatting with Dean as they worked on their WWII projects.

“I sent out all my applications in the fall, you know, like I’m supposed to. All that’s left now is to wait, which is driving me  _ insane. _ ” He dug through the colored pencil bin in desperate search of a red. “They said I’d know by the first week of April. April’s here Dean! It’s here and I. Haven’t. Heard. Back.”

Dean handed him a red colored pencil, “Cas, stop worrying. You’re the smartest person I know, next to Sam. You’ve got this."

He looked over, seeing that Dean’s eyes never left his work as he spoke. Cas squinted at him, his head tilted slightly. “You think so?”

Dean’s eyes met his and stayed there for a moment before a smile tugged slightly at his lips. “‘Course I do.”

Cas looked back down at his project in attempts to hide his blush. Dean made his heart burst and his stomach twist and his head spin, breaking all the stereotypes Cas held in his mind. Everything about Dean’s appearance screamed asshole, from his ripped jeans to that letterman jacket he always wore. At first glance he was just another dumb jock, but boy did that persona melt away when Cas got to know him.

He was crazy smart, especially when it came to history. His fierce loyalty he showed for his friends and family never faltered, and he showed up whenever the need for protection arose. Dean loved reading Vonnegut, and watching old black and white films. Everything about him was unique, from his worn boots to the green of his eyes.

Dean Winchester was one hell of a mystery, and Castiel was madly in love with him.

He loved the way Dean showed up right before the bell rang with a cup of gas’n’sip coffee in hand. He loved the way Dean wasn’t afraid to answer every single question in history class. He loved Dean’s laugh, his smile, his eyes. He loved everything that was so perfectly  _ Dean. _

A hand shaking his shoulder snapped Cas out of his thoughts. 

"Cas," Dean waved a hand in front of his face. "Come on man, the bell rang."

He blinked up at Dean for a minute before realizing what he had said. "Shit-" he scrambled to clean up his things, shoving them in his bag with little care whether they crumpled or not. Dean helped out too, gathering up the pencils and returning them to the bin. 

"You were really in your head man, is everything okay?"

Dean's concerned eyes caught Cas off guard. "I-" he gulped then looked away. "I'm fine Dean. Thank you for asking." He rushed out the door only to feel a hand on his backpack pulling him back into the room. Dean placed the AP Psych homework Cas had been finishing up into his backpack and zipped it up, then turned Cas's shoulders in the right direction. 

"Your class is that way."

Cas turned back for a split second, his eyes meeting Dean's. For a moment it felt like they were the only two in the hallway. "Thank you," he murmured, feeling incredibly vulnerable. 

"No problem." Dean smirked and gave him a little two fingered salute before turning on his heel and heading down the hall. 

Cas was left staring, his mind fuzzy and warm, watching until Dean disappeared into a classroom. The spell was broken and he took a deep breath, finally turning around. 

He struggled his way through AP Psych, begging the clock to go faster so he could get to lunch. But the clock refused to take pity on his poor soul, leaving Cas to suffer through an hour and a half of book work before he could go to lunch. His immense workload was the only thing stopping him from jumping out the window and free falling three stories to the concrete below. Reading two chapters from the textbook and completing the assessments was no easy feat, but Cas managed. 

When the bell finally rang l he was out the door in a flash. He headed down the spiral staircase and into the cafeteria where Dean caught up with him. 

"Cas! How was Psych?" He slung an arm around Cas's shoulders. 

"It was good, I guess," he shook his head. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Dean shrugged, gesturing to the camera and hall pass hanging from his neck. "Photography is the best," he grabbed the camera in one hand, turning it around and taking a picture of the two of them. 

Cas laughed, knocking his shoulders against Dean's as they walked. "You're in a good mood today, what gives?"

Dean's eyes stayed on the camera screen, flipping through the pictures he had taken. "Does something have to give? I'm just in a good mood. It's a good day, Cas. Enjoy it."

He looked over at him, waiting until Dean noticed, turning his face towards Cas. "You're a mystery, Dean you know that?"

He smirked, "alright detective, riddle me this. Your next class is pottery right?"

"Dean that's not a riddle."

"Just answer the damn question," Dean rolled his eyes, shoving Cas playfully. 

"Yeah, pottery." He looked over at Dean who had a mischievous grin on his face. "What are you getting at?"

"Don't eat anything, we'll get food. Meet me out front when the bell rings." He smiled and started to walk off. 

"Dean!" Cas called out after him, "we have class!"

Dean ignored him, tossing a "be there!" over his shoulder. 

Half an hour later Cas found himself sitting on a bench outside of the school, about to skip class for only the third time in his life. He was a model student, always focused and on top of his grades. Dean Winchester had a way of making him forget all that. 

He heard the low rumble of the engine off to his right. "Get in the car," Dean shouted through the open window. 

Cas tossed his bags in the trunk and slid into the front passenger side, a giddy smile stuck on his face. He barely had time to buckle his seatbelt before Dean sped away from the curb. Cas grabbed the 'oh shit' bar and Dean laughed. 

"Where to," he asked, checking his mirrors. "Anywhere you want, Cas."

"The New York Metropolitan Museum of Art," he responded without hesitation. He knew it was far fetched, but Dean had said anywhere. That's where he wanted to go. Sue him, he had big dreams. 

"Alright hotshot," Dean brought the car to a stop at a red light. "How 'bout somewhere a little closer?" 

"You did say anywhere," Cas pointed out, and Dean gave him a look. "I guess we could go to springwood park."

Dean nodded, "now that's more like it."

*****

They sat on the grass of one of the many soccer fields at Springwood Park, takeout containers from the Roadhouse laid out on a blanket beside them. Dean sharpened a stick with his pocket knife, ignoring Cas's adamant protests that they were, in fact, having a picnic. 

"Dean look around," he gestured at the food, blanket and soccer ball. "This is the  _ exact _ setup of a picnic."

"No way," Dean objected. "I don't do picnics, Cas. We're just eating outdoors."

Cas rolled his eyes, "you're just in denial."

Dean ignored him, stabbing the stick into the ground. "Help me set this up."

"And by 'this' you mean…" he asked, using air quotes and making Dean huff.

"Our goals," he handed Cas two of the three sharpened sticks left in his hand and pointed to a spot about ten feet away. "Put those over there."

Cas pushed the sticks into the ground, complaining when Dean said he was doing it wrong. "Well if you're so neurotic about it, why don't you just come over here and do it yourself."

"Just shut up and grab the damn soccer ball, will you?"

Cas didn't know how he managed not to punch Dean, or at least hit him with a sharp comeback. Dean had a way of making him do things he normally didn't. Something about him made any and all logical thinking fly right out of Cas's head. He had a feeling he would follow Dean to the ends if the earth if he asked with that stupid wonderful smile of his. 

"Fine." Cas rolled the ball back and forth under his foot impatiently. "Can we just get on with it?"

Dean jogged over, stealing the ball. "First to six wins. You're going down, nerd."

Cas scoffed, "yeah right."

He kept up with Dean, taking the ball and dribbling down the 'field' they had created. The first time Cas scored on him, Dean chalked it up to distraction from all their trash talking. The second time he laughed and called it beginners luck, but when Cas had scored three goals and he hadn't even gotten close, Dean started to get frustrated. 

"Time out," he called. "I think there's a rock in my shoe."

"Sure there is," Cas huffed, bending over with his hands on his knees in attempts to catch his breath. Despite his lacking score, Dean was putting up a fight. 

He shook his shoe out and slipped it back on, rolling the ball to the center of their field. "Alright, prepare to have your ass handed to you, Novak." He dribbled down the field taunting Cas as he went. Still, his words were no match for Cas's footwork. He stole the ball and made his way downfield, scoring his fourth goal. The rest of the game went along in about the same way. 

Cas let out a triumphant laugh as he scored his sixth goal, turning around to see Dean sprawled out in the grass. 

"Looks like you got your ass handed to you, Winchetser," Cas grinned like a cat and dribbled the ball back and forth by Dean's head. Dean reached out and smacked the ball, watching it roll off. 

"Sore loser," Cas quipped as he sat down in the grass next to his friend. He pulled blades of grass out of the ground one at a time and dropped them on Dean's chest. 

"How'd you get so good at soccer?" Dean asked, sorting through the blades of grass on his shirt. He picked one, settled it between his thumbs and held it up to his mouth. When he blew, a sharp whistling noise rang out between them. 

Cas smirked, “I played when I was little. We all did, Anna, Gabe, Michael and me.” He grabbed his own piece of grass, holding it up and laughing when no sound came out.

“Here,” Dean reached over and showed Cas his hands. “Like this.”

In no time at all Cas had mastered the art of grass whistling. He laughed and laid down on the grass beside Dean, who was propped up and leaning back on his hands. “I’m definitely using this newfound talent to annoy Gabe," he smiled. 

Dean laughed, clutching his stomach, “you’re evil, Cas.” 

They sat in content quiet, staring up at the dark clouds in the distance. As always, Cas didn’t notice Dean staring at him.

“You should come to one of my baseball games.”

Cas’s head snapped towards Dean. “I should what?”

Dean shrugged, “come to one of my baseball games. It’d be fun, and we can go out for food after.”

Cas felt his stomach flip.  _ ‘Like a date? _ ’ his mind asked.  _ ‘No! Don’t say that out loud oh fuck,’ _ it had been a little too long since he had spoken, and Dean had started to take back his offer.

“-don’t have to if you don’t want-”

“No!” his outburst startled Dean, “I mean, sure. Sounds like fun, ill be there.”

Dean’s wide grin was enough to light up the whole world, and Cas didn’t know how he managed to keep all his stupid feelings inside his head.  _ ‘You’re gorgeous, I love you, don’t ever change.’ _

*****

Cas couldn't believe he had actually gathered up the courage to go to one of Dean's baseball games. It wasn't nearly as loud and crowded as football, and Cas had found himself a quiet spot at the top corner of the bleachers to sit. 

Boy was he glad he came. The lighting was beautiful, the setting sun behind him framed the players in a golden haze, and he certainly wasn't complaining about the view when Dean stepped up to bat. 

The pitcher threw the ball and Dean swung. The crack of the bat rang out and Cas watched it soar out over the field, over the heads of the players and right over the back fence. The crowd cheered as Dean rounded the bases, and when he made it home, he turned towards them. His eyes met Cas's, and with a wide smile, he winked. 

Cas felt all doubts melt away from his mind. He couldn't go another day without telling Dean how he felt. His body ached with the pure  _ need _ to spill his deep dark secret, and he prayed to god Dean wouldn't hate him for it. 

When the game was over, Cas waited for Dean out behind the stands. He was trying his hardest not to overthink things too much. His eyes fell on some white daffodils sprouting from the ground, and he remembered something Dean had said a couple of months ago. 

_ “It’s okay." Dean placed the picture back into its slot. He sat there for a moment, staring at the photograph before turning to Cas. “She loved white daffodils. She’d pick some every spring and put them in a vase on the kitchen table." _

They were perfect. He had barely gathered them together when he heard voices. He peered around the corner to see Dean and one of his teammates facing away from him. 

"Why do you even hang around that Novak guy?"

_ Oh. Well that hurt. _ Cas shook it off, it wasn't like it was something he'd never heard before, but then-

"I mean, I was just doing it so I wouldn't fail math, ya'know. I knew he'd do anything for me," Dean replied. 

_ Oh. _ That hit Cas like a train. He felt his gut twist in a whole new way, the flowers slipping through his fingers and silently hitting the ground. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself running away from the stadium at top speed. 

Cas didn't stop until he hit the gas'n'sip a few streets down. By now he could feel the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He ignored the looks got from the employees and locked himself in the bathroom. 

"So much for dinner," he grumbled bitterly, rubbing at his eyes. 

He pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Anna. '**You busy?**' It was a moment before an answer came. 

' **no, you good?** '

Cas sighed, replying ' **No** '

His phone rang almost immediately after, and he looked down. _ 'Bananna Calling' _

He answered the call. "Hey Anna," he tried his hardest not to sound pathetic, but as always, his sister saw right through his charade. 

_ "Castiel, what's wrong?" _

Cas sucked in a breath, fighting back tears. "It's nothing-"

_ "No it's not. It's something, I can tell. I can always tell." _

"I know you can," Cas replied begrudgingly. 

_ "So what's wrong?" _

Cas stared at his sorry excuse for a reflection in the mirror.  _ No wonder he doesn't like you, _ he thought. 

_ "Hello… Earth to Cas." _

"I don't want to talk about it right now." His voice sounded small and he hated that. "Are you at home?"

_ "Yeah I came home for the weekend. Why, do you need me to come pick you up?" _

"Just-" he swallowed thickly. "Yeah. Can you come get me?"

_ "Of course. Where are you?" _

Cas heard her keys jingle. "Gas'n'sip, 5th and Main."

_ "I'll be there in ten." _

"Okay," he whispered. The call disconnected, leaving Cas alone with his thoughts. 

_ What was I thinking… _ he stood over the sink, tears dripping quietly down his face and hitting the ceramics with a little 'splish' noise.  _ What the fuck was I thinking. _

He closed his eyes, trying to regain some sort of composure but only managing a few deep breaths before breaking down again. He stared himself down in the mirror,  _ I can't believe you actually fell for Dean Winchester, _ he thought.  _ You really did it this time, Castiel. God almighty it'll be a cold day in hell when you finally get over him.  _

A sob racked Cas's body and he fought the urge to sink to the floor.  _ Typical. You always were the one to throw a pity party.  _

"Shut up," he growled, trying to get that little voice out of the back of his head. His phone buzzed with a text from Anna, momentarily distracting him.

' **Here** '

Cas splashed cold water on his face and made an attempt to look like he hadn't spent the last twenty minutes locked in a gas station bathroom having a mental breakdown. The pitying looks from the customers and employees were daggers of ice in his back, but he kept his head held high. 

Anna's car was warm on the cool April night, and it smelled like home. He leaned back against the headrest, his head pounding. 

Anna pulled out of the gas station and into the Wendy's across the street, ordering two large fries. She handed one to Cas and sat the other in the cup holder for herself. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Cas thought for a moment, munching on his fries.  _ It's best to tell someone,  _ he reasoned with himself.  _ Otherwise you'll be stuck in your head for the next seven years.  _ He almost laughed at his own exaggeration, taking a deep breath. 

"I overheard Dean talking to one of his teammates after the game." He felt a pang of deep sadness in his stomach. "He was just using me to pass math, because he knew I liked him. We were never really friends."

He felt another sob bubble up and escape his lips. He hated the sound. He hated how much he was crying. He hated Dean for making him believe they were something more than classmates. 

"Oh, Cas," Anna seemed at a loss for words. "Cas I'm so sorry."

"I just-" Cas sniffed, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his hoodie. "I thought he was different."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek we're nearing the end of the fic!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and thank you so much for reading!! Please please please take a couple seconds to drop a comment, I'm in desperate need of validation. 
> 
> Also: what would you guys think of me doing a fic of this same story, but from Dean's pov? It would have some of the same events, (obviously not all of them, seeing as the majority of chap 2 takes place without Dean) and some different ones, and it would follow Dean's thought process and his side of the story... Drop a comment to tell me what you think!!


	6. May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finally here!! Sorry (again) for the wait, my inspiration kinda stalled out... Anyway, on to the thanking part of the notes:  
Hugest of thanks to my irl bestie @thelazyhero_ttums, who has not only been here supporting my bullshit throughout this entire process, but who has also been here for every single one of my cringey-as-hell phases. Thank you for being my companion and unofficial beta reader!! E>  
Also hugest of thanks to my good friend missa, who always supplies me with the positivity I need to bullshit my way through things. You're my favorite person to spam with headcanons.  
And finally, thanks to LonelyLiv, whose comments are probably the main thing that kept me going. Idk who you are, but you're amazing!!  
Alright, here we go!!
> 
> (P.S. thank you to the commenter who pointed out a huge plot mistake on my part, I did my best to fix it!)

School was hell. 

Cas was heartbroken, resisting the urge to cry his way through first block. He thanked his lucky stars that the kids in his APUSH class had gotten a little too rowdy the week before, causing their teacher to give them assigned seating. It let Cas be far away from Dean as he tried to put his dumb fucking heart back together. He stuck to angrily completing his work and battling the self depreciating voice in his head. 

_ Don't look at him, Castiel. He's not looking at you anyway.  _

Cas pressed harder with his pencil, focusing on the dates he needed to memorize for the exam. 

_ He's moved on, just like you knew he would. It's not a surprise.  _

He spotted an incorrect date and tried in vain to erase it, nearly ripping a hole in the paper. 

_ You'll go off to college and he'll forget all about you.  _

Cas could barely see, but he wasn't about to let the tears fall. Not here. He continued to work through the haze. 

_ Stop fucking crying.  _

His pencil broke in his hand and he took in a small, sharp breath. Without words, he stood and calmly left the room. 

The bathroom was disgusting but comforting. Here he could throw water on his face and bring himself back to reality. It was an effective way to leave his currently toxic headspace. 

The door opened with a god awful noise. Dean walked in, all concerned and quiet, and Cas felt the tiniest glimmer of hope rise in his chest. Still, he squashed it down flat. He couldn't bear another break. 

"Go away," he growled.

"No, Cas I'm-"

"You're passing all your classes, Dean. I'm of no use to you, so I would greatly appreciate it if you turned around and walked back out."

Dean shook his head and Cas had to admit, that boy was nothing if not stubborn. "I'm not leaving you, Cas. You're here having a breakdown, your third this week, if I counted correctly, and that's not you, Cas. I  _ know _ this isn't like you."

He laughed bitterly, a stark contrast to the feeling that everything inside of him was crumbling. "You don't know a  _ thing _ about me," Cas whispered, turning away as tears spilled down his cheeks. There was silence, and if it weren't for the fact that the bathroom door creaked like a 100 year old wood staircase, Cas would've assumed that Dean had found truth in his words and left.

"Cas," he spoke quietly, a subtle hint of hurt wavered in his voice. "I know I don't know everything about you, but-" he took a deep breath.

Cas refused to turn around. He wasn't ready to give Dean the benefit of the doubt.

"Castiel James Novak, you love peach ice cream," Dean started.

Cas was surprised Dean had remembered that. Hell, Cas didn't even remember  _ telling _ Dean that. 

"You love the rain and you love fall, but you hate the summer 'cause its so hot. You always say you can't think when it's hot."

Cas did remember telling him that. It was on a cold January day when snowflakes tumbled gently from the sky but refused to stick to the ground. They sat together at The Roadhouse, swapping stories over a basket of fries. 

"Your favorite poem is The Tide Rises, The Tide Falls by Henry Wadswallow-"

"Wadsworth Longfellow," Cas corrected quietly. 

"Right," Cas could hear the hint of a smile in Dean's voice. "You love art, you're allergic to kiwi, and you hate football games because they're so loud."

Cas turned around, seeing the look in Dean's eyes. He couldn't quite place it, but it made his heart swell and his cheeks flush and his stomach erupt with the usual butterflies.

"But you love to play soccer with your siblings, and you're pretty good at it too," he huffed out a small laugh.

"Your favorite color is yellow. Your favorite song is Burn by Danny O'Callaghan. Your favorite movie is Dead Poets Society, and you still love to dress up for Halloween every year."

Cas was in awe. "Dean," he stood there for a moment, drinking in the new information. "I can't believe you remember all that."

"Cas, I remember everything you say," he looked down at the floor, shoving his hands into his pockets and digging the toe of his boot into the grimy tile floor. "And I know that what you think you heard at that baseball game, isn't really what I said." Their eyes met, and Dean's were full of vulnerability. 

"Then what did you say," Cas asked softly.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "look, I'm not great with words, Cas. But I know that whenever I see you, I smile." He looked away, eyes carefully studying one of the sinks. "I know that I've never felt like this before, about anyone, and I'm terrified, Cas. But-"

There was a long pause, and with the anticipation building in him, Cas felt he was about to explode. "But?"

Dean looked up, meeting his eyes. "But, I think I'm excited too."

Silence overwhelmed them. Cas was dizzy, his head swimming with thoughts he could barely even decipher. 

"I'm sorry Cas," he whispered. "I'm sorry that you heard what you heard, but it was kinda the truth…"

Cas felt his heart sink to the ground, and tears welled up once again in his eyes. 

Dean must have seen this, because he quickly continued, "but that was only at first!" He avoided Cas's eyes, "I knew you could help me pass math and all, but then I got to know you and I guess I kinda… caught feelings."

"What? Dean I-" he paused, and all the air abruptly left his lungs. Dean looked so wide open and defenseless, ducking his head, a blush mingling with his freckles. He was gorgeous. 

Dean was beginning to doubt his intuition, quickly fumbling to take back his words. "-I shouldn't have assumed any-"

"Dean!"

He fell silent, looking at Cas. "Yeah?"

Cas blinked slowly, working up the courage to say what he wanted to say. "Did you mean it?"

There was a long silence, the tension between them rising. Cas felt his pulse rise. Seconds dragged into minutes, which seemed to contort themselves into hours before Dean finally said something. 

"I meant it. All of it," Dean stood firm. "So I'm asking you out," he paused as if he didnt believe what he was saying. The next words came out in a blur, " on a date, okay?"

Cas couldn't contain his grin. "Okay," he whispered in reply. 

There was a few moments silence in which they just smiled at each other before the bell rang and they scrambled to leave. Cas had one last thought as they gathered their things in the classroom. "Dean, wait," he grabbed his wrist, keeping him from going out the door. He felt so incredibly vulnerable under Dean's gaze. "Promise me this is real, please?"

Dean smiled a little, "I promise." He thought for a moment more, then shrugged off his jacket and draped it around Cas's shoulders. "Whenever you doubt it, that'll remind you," he smiled on his way out the door. 

"Dean!" He called out to him, "I have mathletes this afternoon, you'll have to stop by so I can give you the jacket back!"

Dean simply shook his head. "Keep it, Cas. I don't need it anyway." He gave his signature little salute and disappeared into the crowd of students. 

*****

Dean had taken it upon himself to plan their date as an apology for the hurt he had caused. Cas had no clue where they were going, all he knew was that Dean was picking him up at noon. 

When the sun was high and blazing, Cas grabbed his messenger bag, stepping out of Dean's impala and into the parking lot of the train station. He tried to contain his grin, he really did, but it was difficult with the way Dean looked at him. He wanted this moment fixed into his brain, there for him to remember forever. 

"Hope you're cool with trains," Dean smiled. 

Cas burst out laughing. "Trains? Dean what-" he couldn't even finish his sentence, he was laughing so hard. 

He looked over to see Dean smiling at him, looking for all the world like he had won the lottery. "C'mon Cas, we've got a train to catch."

They bought their tickets and boarded, taking a seat at the very back. The train ride was nearly forty five minutes long, and they passed the time with idle chatter. Dean had found one of those 'twenty questions to ask on a first date' lists and was adorably interested in every answer Cas gave. 

At some point during their ride Dean slipped his hand into Cas's, lacing their fingers together. The simple action sent butterflies flying in both their stomachs and gave them matching rose red blushes. 

The train pulled slowly into the station, bringing the pair back to reality. Dean stood, pulling Cas along off the train and into the warm sun. 

"Are you planning on telling me where we're going," Cas inquired, his heart swelling with emotion when Dean continued to hold his hand. "Or am I just following along?"

Dean turned around to walk backwards down the sidewalk, grabbing Cas's other hand. "Like I told you, Cas. It's a surprise." His grin was downright devilish as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Cas followed Dean through downtown and onto the University of Kansas campus. A thought struck him, "Dean, please tell me we're going where I think we're going."

Dean shrugged, acting nonchalant as usual. "Where do you think we're going?"

"The Spencer Museum of Art?"

Dean smiled at him, nodding. "You said you wanted to go to the Met but that's like, a nineteen hour drive. So I figured this was the next best thing."

Cas grinned like the Cheshire cat, saying the first thing that came to mind. "I'm so happy I could kiss you," he exclaimed. 

"Come on man, at least let me take you to dinner first," Dean joked, but the warm blush on his cheeks didn't go unnoticed. 

The museum was chilly, but Cas couldn't have cared less. He dragged Dean around through all the exhibits, twice. He noticed Dean staring at him more than once, and he finally brought it up when they sat down for lunch in the museum's little food court area. 

"What are you looking at," he questioned with a grin.

"Just the art," he smiled softly over his chicken salad sandwich, and Cas was stricken by the weight of how in love with Dean he truly was. 

*****

That night after the train ride back, and after dinner at The Roadhouse, and after an hour or so of just driving, they stood in an empty field leaning against the impala. Music drifted from the radio out through the open windows and into the night air.

Cas wanted so desperately not to break the comfortable silence between them, but there were so many things he wanted to say. There were so many words that didn't need to go unsaid.

"Thanks for today," he whispered into the night air.

Dean didn't turn to him, but moved slightly to grab his hand. "Did you have a good time?"

Cas would have smiled then, but he couldn't, not really. The grin was already plastered on his face. In fact, he didn't think he had stopped smiling since he first got out of the car at the train station. Everything was just so perfect, how could he not?

He nodded, "yeah, I did." He turned his head to the right, facing Dean. "Did you?"

Dean looked at him. "Yeah," he whispered. 

They smiled at each other for a few seconds,before returning their gaze to the sky. Out here in the country, far away from the bright lights of the city, they could see every single star. Billions of tiny lights illuminated their surroundings. Cas recognized a few of the constellations and had been pointing them out to Dean before they had slipped into content silence. 

The beginning of a song he knew very well drifted to his ears and he closed his eyes, swaying to the beat. The music filled him, taking up every inch of his mind, seeping into every corner of his body. 

Cas felt hands on his hips and opened his eyes to see Dean pulling him away from the car. "May I have this dance?"

Cas just smiled in reply, looping his arms around Dean's neck. "I love this song," he whispered. 

_ It's a little bit funny this feeling inside / I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I / Don't have much money but boy if I did / I'd buy a big house where we both could live _

Dean pushed his nose gently into Cas's hair, breathing him in. "I know it's the first date and all," he murmured, "but I think this could be our song."

_ If I was a sculptor, but then again no _

_ Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show / Oh I know it's not much but it's the best I can do / My gift is my song / And this one's for you _

"Our what?" Cas teased him, grinning a little wider. 

"Our, y'know, our  _ song." _

_ And you can tell everybody this is your song / It may be quite simple but now that it's done / I hope you don't mind / I hope you don't mind _

_ That I put down in words _

"Yeah," Cas whispered. "I know."

_ How wonderful life is while you're in the world _

He was so caught up in dancing, he barely noticed Dean's hand sliding up to cup the back of his neck. He looked shy, sheepish even as he looked Cas in the eyes. 

"It seems i've taken you out for dinner… so how about that kiss you mentioned earlier?"

Cas felt his heart rush and he nodded, "I'd like that very much."

Dean slowly pulled him in. The first brush of lips was hesitant, but it felt nice. When their lips met again and they kissed more solidly, he stepped in and pressed their chests together, one hand brushing up to comb through the little hairs at the nape of Dean's neck. 

There weren't any fairytale symptoms, Cas didn't know in that instant that Dean was the one. There weren't fireworks going off in his heart, but there was  _ something _ there. A feeling that told him this was the beginning of something wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!cuties!!!!!!!!!!!  
I really had you guys for a hot minute there at the end of last chap, y'all really thought Dean was an asshole! Ha, as if!! What did you guys think of the end?!? I would love to hear feedback, especially since im thinking about doing another 6 chap fic that would be this again, but from Dean's pov...  
Idk when it will be posted because the entire month of december is being dedicated to the writing of my Christmas fic in which I will,be returning to my home territory, Newsies. i wanted to do a destiel Christmas fic, I r e a l l y did, but I was afraid it would be shitty and ooc, so I decided to write what I know. (If any of y'all are Newsies fans, its Sprace centric with a side sprinkling of JackKath and you should totally check it and/or my countless other newsies fics out :D)  
Anyway!!! Its 2 am and by bestie/beta is asleep so I apologize for any typos... I never edit lol.  
I'm really proud of how this turned out (and of the word count) this Au has come so far since August... I'm excited to write oneshots for this verse  
Hope you enjoyed the ride!!


End file.
